The Quite Ones
by wednezdai
Summary: Hinata is content with living her life in the shadows. Being underestimated is an advantage on the battle field, especially if you're against Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Yo. I've been reading Fanfic for a while and I'm tired of waiting for stories to update so I thought I'd make my own haha Please keep in mind that this is my first time ever publishing a story so don't be too harsh, but criticism is welcome! Please leave comments and tell me if I should continue this story! Thanks!

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE HORRIBLE STORY LINE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many overlooked her. Of course not on purpose, but rather because of her lack of presence. Now some may see this as a flaw, but for her, as ninja, it was an asset. With her small frame and feminine features, many misjudged the young Hyuga. Not even the others of her village knew of her proficiency. Tsunade had not kept Hinata's skills a secret, but she did not flaunt the kunoichi's accomplishments either. Rather she preferred to keep Hinata's expertise in the ninja field hidden for the village's advantage. Hinata was also certainly not one to parade her superior abilities to others. No one with the exception of Tsunade, Hiashi, and Neji even knew that Hinata was a part of the anbu. After Tsunade recognized Hinata's exceptional abilities, she had only sent her on covert solo missions and held personal training sessions with her. The others of rookie 9 would not even notice the Hyuga's absence during her solo missions for weeks on end. Although it hurt to know that she could disappear and village life would continue as if nothing happened, Hinata was still viciously loyal to Konoha. Because most of her time was devoted to training and missions, she did not have the luxury of having a social life. On the rare occasions that she would attend social events with the others from rookie 9, she went unnoticed and kept to the edges of the room where she could enjoy watching Naruto drunkly argue about how ramen was the answer to life or Sakura and Ino bicker about the latest trends. Hinata thought this was how her life would remain as she had already resigned her Hyuga title to her younger sister so she could continue to serve on the anbu as an elite ninja. However, when Tsunade assigned Hinata the s-rank mission of capturing Sasuke Uchiha, it sent into motion events that could never be undone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was surprised to say the least at Tsunade's sudden mission proclamation.

"Tsunade-sama," the timid kunoichi spoke. "The Uchiha has been lost for years. I wouldn't even know where to begin looking."

The busty sannin took a swig of booze, "that is where you are wrong Hinata. I've gotten word that he has been sighted recently in the Land of Snow."

Hinata was still skeptical.

"He hasn't been sighted for nearly 2 years. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"We don't and that's why I'm sending you Hinata. You have the abilities to quietly slip in a slip out. If it really is Sasuke, I will need you to keep following on him and send word back for additional back-up in order to capture him."

A mission was a mission and it sounded like a logical plan to Hinata.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight." Tsunade replied. "You're dismissed."

Hinata bowed and exited the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata had been to the Land of Snow only once on a retrieval mission, but distinctly remembered two facts: the biting wind and the long, frigid nights. She couldn't understand why anyone would live their voluntarily. Pulling out a black, worn-out back pack she began throwing in the essentials. Unlike all the other female ninjas who fawned over Sasuke as children and become heartbroken over his departure, Hinata couldn't quite relate. She had seen him at the academy and could admit that he was attractive but preferred Naruto's sunny attitude over Sasuke's permanent scowl. Even though she had long gotten over her girlish crush on Naruto, she blushed at her stalkerish antics as a child. _I've killed hundreds of ninja without a blink of an eye yet here I am blushing over nonsense_ the embarrassed Hyuga thought. Quickly sliding the heavy back pack onto her thin shoulders, she notified her father of her departure.

"May you bring honor to the Hyuga Clan and return safely." The Hyuga Head voiced placing his hand affectionately upon her head.

Hinata's face lit up with a shy smile.

"Of course, Father. I shall return as swiftly as possible."

As a child her Father had seen her feeble presence as a weakness, and tried to use hate and brutality to "fix" it. Eventually after years of torment he realized that he could not change her and regretted the way he had treated his eldest. Although it upset him at first, he now took great pride that she relinquished her title for the sake of the village. Hiashi Hyuga found the faults in his ways and now only sought to repair the torn relationship between him and daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Hinata reached Konaha's gates, she saw Naruto returning from what looked like a rather rough mission. His face was covered with dirt, blood was splattered over his orange jumpsuit, and branches were sprouting from his hair.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan! I haven't seen you for ages! Where have you been?" the blonde exclaimed quite excitedly.

_I saw you the other you last week at the supermarket _the Hyuga thought sighing mentally.

"Oh, I was just busy with training Naruto-san." She replied quietly smiling.

"If you want I can help you!" Naruto offered quite excitedly. "You're getting ready for the Jonin test right?"

"Actu-" Hinata was cut off as Sakura ran through the gates.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND TO FIGHT OFF THE REST OF THOSE THIEVES?!" she yelled punching him with her inhuman strength.

Naruto whimpered and rubbed his red cheek. "I just wanted to eat ramen." He replied pouting.

Hinata let out a quite chuckle. Typical Naruto.

"Hinata, where'd you come from? Are you about to leave for a mission?" Sakura asked as if Hinata popped out of now where.

"Ah, yes. If you'll excuse me I better get going." She politely bowed to Sakura and Naruto.

"Wait? You're going alone?" Naruto questioned. "Where are you going on a solo mission?"

Hinata knew that Naruto saw Sasuke as a brother and would not hesitate to run all the way to the Land of Snow if he knew Sasuke had been spotted there.

"It's just a retrieval mission. Nothing to worry about." She smiled. _Technically I'm not lying, right? _she asked herself.

"Okay, well just be careful out there. You never know wha-" Naruto was cut off by a man who walked by talking about how Ichiraku was having a half off sale of all ramen.

"SAKURA LETS GO!" he yelled pulling Sakura by the arm towards the ramen shop. "BYE HINATA!" she heard him yell along with Sakura's complaining.

_Naruto will never change will he? _was Hinata's last thought before she exited the gates and began jumping from tree to tree towards the Land of Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

I FELT LIKE I WROTE SO MUCH BUT IT'S SO SHORT IM SORRY. Also, I'm getting to the more exciting parts so stick with me guys. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing.

I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE TERRIBLE STORYLINE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata travelled until sunset before stopping to make camp. She had decided to avoid staying in towns in order for news of a Konoha ninja travelling to reach the ears of a certain s rank missing nin. If Sasuke was in the Land of Snow, there was no need to alert him that Konoha knew of his whereabouts. It wasn't anything Hinata couldn't handle though. She had gone on plenty of missions that required her to brave the elements on her own. Only the crackle of her campfire broke the deft silence. Sighing she leaned back looked up to the starry sky, tracing the constellations with her finger. It was pleasant. The peace caused her mind to wander to her current mission. Sasuke Uchiha. Despite being in the same rookie batch, she knew next to nothing about him. Of course she his basic background but what good would that do? Nobody knows about his current state. If she had the unfortunate luck of actually engaging in a battle with him, would she be able defeat him? Heck. He could be dead for all she knew. Sighing in frustration, she decided to get some rest. _The faster you get there, the faster this mission is over_ Hinata thought to herself as she doused the small campfire. Unbeknownst to her the Uchiha was most certainly alive… and kicking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a week of travel for Hinata to reach Yukigakure in the Land of Snow. The overall journey had been effortless thus far. Of course there had been minor hiccups along the road with petty thieves, but it was nothing a few kunai couldn't solve. Because Hinata choose to avoid the towns, she had not been able to properly shower and currently looked quite disheveled. The only thing on her mind as she passed the icy gates was finding a warm bath and soft bed. Shivering she walked to the nearest inn.

"Room for one, please." Hinata inquired with her usual politeness.

The innkeeper looked at her with surprise, eyeing her small stature. "You by yourself? It's dangerous for young women 'round these parts." He said gruffly, handing her a room key. "Specially ones as pretty as you." He added with a wink.

"Is that so? I'll be sure to keep an eye out." Hinata replied grabbing the key. "Have a goodnight."

Quickly retreating from his unwelcome gaze, she turned down a hall lined with rooms. Unlocking the room, she discarded her bag on the small bed and took in the room. The paint was peeling, the carpet was horrendous, but as least the bed looked somewhat comfortable. Sighing she explored the small bathroom. Not caring about the municipal bthtub size, she twisted the bath knob and smiled when she felt the hot water thaw her numb fingers. Letting the bath fill, she quickly slipped out of the layers of clothes that fended off the intense cold, and let a sigh of content escape her chapped lips as she sank into the steaming bath. After 10 minutes of relaxing the water betrayed Hinata, and ended her happiness with its quickly declining temperature. Scowling she grabbed her towel and drained the bath. Not bothering to dry her hair, she yawned as she threw on her warmest pair of pajamas and jumped into bed. "The real work starts tomorrow", Hinata whispers to herself before shutting her eyes and letting sleep run relieve her of her consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressing in a warm coat and black pants, the Hyuga left in search of information on the Uchiha's whereabouts. Entering a small, slightly hidden restaurant, she sat at the counter. The restaurant's exclusion and lack of customers looked like the perfect place a missing nin in need of food would stop.

"What can I do ya for?" offered the plump waiter behind the counter.

"Just coffee, please."

"Comin' right up."

He handed her a steaming cup of coffee with a smile.

"Will that be all?"

"Actually, I'm searching for my sister's no good boyfriend." She lied. "He has black hair with intimidating black eyes but is unfortunately quite handsome."

The waiter scratched his chin. "Hmm I do remember a fellow like that comin' in but ya just missed him. He came about 2 days ago."

"Did he say anything about where he was going by any chance?"

"Nah, sorry but he's a heartbreaker that one. All the girls of the town were throwing themselves at him but he didn't spare any of 'em one glance." He chuckled "Tell your sister to be careful with that one."

Well that definitely sounded like Sasuke. "Thank you, sir."

He gave her a slight nod.

Quickly downing the coffee, she paid and left the dingy restaurant.

_He can't be far _Hinata reasoned leaving the village to check the surrounding area.

_If I were a missing nin_ she thought using her byakugan to scan the miles of terrain _where would I hide?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of searching the nearby forests and mountains, she was still empty handed. Cupping her hands she tried to warm her red nose from the blistering cold. I hadn't been snowing when she left the village, but I was falling pretty heavily now. As the wind speed started picking up, she became worried that a blizzard was forming. _Shit_ she thought trying to fight the wind back to town _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. _She hadn't even made it half way back to town before the storm became full blown and she was forced to seek shelter in a small cave. However, shaking the snow off her clothes she felt an unknown chakra also within the cave. Before she could fall into her fighting stance, a cold kunai was pressed against her neck.

"Is this the best the great Konoha can send? A weak Hyuga princess?" the offending figure asked.

"I'm sorry you're so disappointed. Maybe you should a letter next time notifying us who you want to come capture you." She replied frowning into the darkness.

"Capture? No, I think you a mistaken Ms. Princess." He said with a sneer. "I will be the one doing the capturing."

She slipped an icy kunai into her hand.

"We will see about that… Sasuke."

_So much for not engaging in battle _she thoughtactivating her byakugan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Jesus how am I supposed to write a battle scene. Have mercy on my soul. I'm sorry for what you're about to read in the next chapter.


End file.
